Veronica Cartwright
Veronica Cartwright (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Inserts'' (1974) [Harlene]: Dies of a heroin overdose (off-screen); her body is shown afterwards, wrapped in a sheet, when Bob Hoskins and Stephen Davies carry her out. (We only see her arm sticking out of the sheet.) *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978)'' [Nancy Bellicec]: Presumably replaced by an alien duplicate, shortly after the end of the movie; the movie ends with the duplicate Donald Sutherland pointing her out to the other pod-people. (Thanks to Christopher) *''Alien (1979)'' [Lt. Lambert]: Killed (off-screen) by the alien; we only her her screams over the intercom after it corners her and slashes her with it's blade tipped tail. Her dangling legs are shown afterwards when Sigourney Weaver discovers her. *''The Witches of Eastwick (1987)'' [Felicia Alden]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a fireplace poker by Richard Jenkins, after Jack Nicholson casts a spell causing her to vomit profusely. We only hear the blows from outside the house. *''Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995)'' [Octavia Tarrant]: Stabbed in the back with a hook by Tony Todd, while her daughter (Kelly Rowan) watches helplessly. (Thanks to Ezeckial) *''The Lottery (1996)'' [Maggie Dunbar]: Stoned to death by the townspeople after she is chosen in the "lottery". (Thanks to Utonium) *''The Town That Dreaded Sundown (2014)'' [Lillian]: Shot to death off-screen by either Joshua Leonard or Spencer Treat Clark. We see her after Addison Timlin discovers her body. TV Deaths *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim JonesGuyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (1980 TV)(The Mad Messiah)'' (1980 TV) [Marceline 'Marcy' Jones]: Commits suicide by drinking poison during the cult's mass suicide. (Thanks to Robert) *''The X-Files: One Son (1999)'' [Cassandra Spender]: Incinerated (off-screen) by the Faceless Aliens. *''CSI: Rashomama (2006)'' [Diane Chase]: Dragged to death after Claire Coffee and Rheagan Wallace tie her to the back of her car, on top of having been impaled on the "arrow" of an archer statue by Amanda Seyfried. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *'''Bosch: Lost Boys (2015) '[''Irene Saxon]: Suffocated with a pillow by her son Jason Gedrick. Her body is shown again in the following two episodes High Low ''and ''The Magic Castle. Notable Connections *Sister of Angela Cartwright *Mrs. Rick Gates *Mrs. Richard Compton (TV director/producer) (widowed) Gallery veronicacartwrightbosch2.png|Veronica Cartwright in Bosch: High Low veronicacartwrightcsi.jpg|Veronica Cartwright in CSI: Rashomama veronicacartwrightthelottery.png|Veronica Cartwright in The Lottery Veronica Cartwright (2).png Cartwright, Veronica Cartwright, Veronica Category:Child Actors Cartwright, Veronica Cartwright, Veronica Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by stoning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by vomiting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in a Candyman film Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:AVP cast members Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Alien cast members Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:Death scenes by hook Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:Family Law Cast Members Category:Eastwick Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Boston Legal Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Nip/Tuck Cast Members Category:Mannix Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Judging Amy Cast Members Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Bosch Cast Members Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:CSI: Cyber Cast Members